Future of the WWE
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Alyssa Michaels has just been brought in from the indies as WWE's newest Diva. During her first match, she is teamed with the Shield, one of the most dominant tag teams in WWE to date. After seeing how well they worked together, Stephanie and Hunter put them together as a group. See how they take over the WWE as a unite, and see which members heart she captures. SethxOC ]
1. Chapter 1

**New Story** **: Future of WWE!**

 **Summary** **: Alyssa has just been brought in from the indies as WWE's newest Diva. During her first match, she is teamed with the Shield, one of the most dominant tag teams in WWE to date. After seeing how well they worked together, Stephanie and Hunter put them together as a group. See how they take over the WWE as a unite, and see which members heart she captures.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN ALYSSA. NOT WWE OR THE SHIELD.**

 **Alyssa is 25 years old. She has dirty blonde hair with black underneath it (So no matter what hair color I put with my outfits, that is her hair color) She has brown eyes and is about 5'5" and is very petite. Her wrestling style is highflying and quick. She was trained in North Carolina by The Hardy Boys, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms (The Hurricane), and she grew up with them too. Her mother passed away when she was 16 years old due to breast cancer, so her dad remarried and had another kid. Her young brother is 4 years old now and a huge wrestling fan.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 178189149)**

As I walked into the arena in Tampa, FL., where RAW was being held tonight. I got the call last week when I was in North Carolina visiting some of my family and friends from Stephanie McMahon, telling me they had been tracking me for sometime in the indies and wanted to give me a chance to succeed in WWE. I will never forget that night.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Again Aunt Lyssa, again!" Ruby chanted as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and began running around the house chasing my dog, Lexus, around._

 _"Lyssa, you're phones ringing!" Beth called from the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner while we waited for the guys to get back. Jeff had gone to pick up Shannon and his dad, while we all waited for Matt and his wife, Ruby, to come over for dinner. It had been my birthday the Saturday before (It was now Thursday.) and they all wanted to have a dinner for my 25th birthday._

 _I set Ruby down to play with Lexus as I ran for the kitchen. I grabbed my phone off the counter as I heard Jeff walk through the door with his dad and Shannon. I kissed all their cheeks as I ran out the same door they came in to answer it. "Hello?" I answered, as I sat on the swing on the front porch. The number was one that I didn't recognize._

 _"Hello, is this Alyssa Michaels?"_

 _"This is she, who am I speaking too?"_

 _"Hi Alyssa, this is Stephanie McMahon with World Wrestling Entertainment. Is this a good time to talk with you?" My jaw dropped, this has to be a joke._

 _"Yes this is a good time. How can I help you Ms. McMahon?" I stood up and started pacing the porch. I couldn't believe this!_

 _"We have been tracking your career for a few months now Ms. Michaels and I would like to offer you a 2 year contract with our company." I held onto the railing, feeling like my legs were going to give under me._

 _"Are you serious? Of course I would be honored to work for WWE."_

 _"Great! We are going to be in Tampa on Monday night and we would like for you to come to the show and meet with us and sign your contract an get to know some of the superstars and divas before your debut, which will be at the taping for Smackdown! Tuesday night."_

 _"That sounds incredible Stephanie, thank you so much!"_

 _"I will see you Monday at 3pm Alyssa." And with that we hang up. I stay outside for a few more minutes before I see Matt and Reby walking up to the porch._

 _"Hey Lyssa." Reby says, running up to me and engulfing me. I return her hug and give Matt one as well, trying to bring myself back after that phone call. I feel like I need to be pinched right now. We all walk inside and sit at the table, since Beth is placing it. Gil sits at the head of the table and Jeff sits to his right and Matt sits to his left. Reby is next to Matt and Beth is next to Jeff as Jeff sets Ruby up in her own chair in between them and Shannon sits next to Reby. I sit at the other end of the table, across from Gil. We all start digging in and eating. "So who was on the phone Lys?" Beth asked._

 _I drop my fork and wipe my mouth off with my napkin. "It was Stephanie McMahon." Matt and Jeff dropped their forks and stare at me._

 _"AND?!" They said, at the same time._

 _"I go to sign my contract on Monday!" They all cheer and give me a hug before we go back to eating, talking about Monday night._

 _End of Flashback_

I smile as I recall the major celebration we had that night. We had cake for my birthday then we popped champagne after Jeff and Beth put Ruby to bed. That 3 year old took a lot out of a person so we crashed not long after that but it was a blast.

I walked until I realized I had no idea where her office was. I stopped after set my duffle down before sighing and leaning against the nearest crate. "Lost?" I stood back up and turned around, seeing Seth Rollins coming in from the same door I did.

"Just a little. I'm supposed to meet with Stephanie to sign my contract but I have no clue where her office is." I say, putting my hand across my forehead.

"I'll show you where it is, come on follow me." I pick my duffle back up and my purse before I follow him down the hall. "So you're the new meat around here?" I laugh and nod my head. "From NXT?"

I shake my head "No I was around the indie circuit but for the last few years I've been in OMEGA, the program running out of North Carolina."

"Yeah, I've heard of it. Cool, the Hardys run it don't they?" I nod and smile, thinking of back home.

"So isn't there 3 of you? Where are the other two?" I ask, recalling Dean and Roman.

"Yeah they are already here. They got here around noon but I had a few things I had to do before the show tonight so I was running late." I nod in understanding. "And here is your stop, Stephanie's office."

"Thank you so much. I'd still be lost if not for you."

"No problem, good luck tonight and congratulations on your contract. I'll see you around..." Oh, I never told him my name, I'm so rude. Thanks for sharing your mannerism Shannon.

"Sorry, I've been hanging out with Shannon so much that his manners rubbed off on me. I'm Alyssa Michaels." I hold my hand out to shake, and he returns.

"Seth Rollins. Nice to meet you Alyssa, see you around." He smiles at me as he turns and continues down the hall.

I turn around and take a deep breath before I knock on the door. I hear a faint _'come in'_ so I enter the room and I am greeted with the smiling face of Stephanie McMahon and Hunter. "Alyssa Michaels?"

"Yes ma'am. It's so great to meet you both."

"It's great to meet you as well, we are very impressed with what we have seen from you." Stephanie says. We shake hands and I take a seat in front of them and set my bags down. "So this contract is for 2 years, it will be renewed around this time 2 years from now and it is up to you whether you resign or decide to walk away." I nod my head with the biggest smile and sign my name on the dotted line.

"Congratulations Alyssa, you are officially a WWE Diva." I stand in front of them both and shake their hands again. "Oh after seeing one of your matches, I wanted to ask you a question." Hunter said.

"Yes sir?"

"Who trained you?"

"Matt and Jeff Hardy have been training me since I was 14 sir." Their eyes widen is surprise at my answer. "I know. I grew up with them all in North Carolina."

"That's incredible. Well congratulations, you are not debuting until tomorrow night at the Smackdown! taping so just go ahead and explore. Just make sure you are in Miami by tomorrow morning and at the arena by noon." Stephanie told me.

"Of course. Thank you again." I grab my purse and duffle bag before walking out of the office. I take my phone out of my purse before I dial a number and head down the same hallway Seth disappeared down earlier.

"Jeff here."

"Hey dork!" I laugh and hear him laugh too.

"Hey shorty! How did it go?"

"I am officially a WWE Diva!"

"Congrats baby! I'm so happy for you! Oww Ruby no pulling daddy's hair!" I hear her run away and giggle over the phone.

"Are you laying on the floor?" I asked him as I walked into the area I assume was catering. I set my bags down and take a set at an empty table.

"Yeah, we were playing before you called."

"There is your first mistake, you don't lay on the floor around a 3 year old dumbass." **(I know she wasn't 3 in 2013 but for the sake of the story she was.)** I laugh as I grab a bowl of mixed fruit and a bottle of water.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever shorty. Look I got to go sweetheart but call me when you get to Miami so I know you got there okay."

"I will Nero, love you."

"Love you too Lyss." We hung up and I started eating my fruit until I felt someone sit across from me. I look up and see Seth sitting there with a big grin on his face.

"Hey there, how did it go?" he asked.

"Well I'm still here, is that a good sign?" I smile as I put a piece of fruit in mouth.

"So it went good?" He laughed.

"You are looking at WWE's newest Diva!"

"Yes!" He high-fives me and laughs.

"So who was that on the phone?" He asked as he stole a piece of my fruit and popped it in his mouth.

"Oh one of my best friends from back home."

"Where is home for you?"

"That would be Cameron, North Carolina my two toned friend." He nods his head.

"So where are your friends?" I ask, curiously. He was going to meet with them when he left me.

"Over there." He pointed over my shoulder. "I saw you come in though so I came to see how the signing went." I looked over my shoulder and saw Roman and Dean sitting at a table not too far from me.

"Well I just signed my name on a dotted line, wasn't all that exciting." I smile at him, we both knew that was a lie because it was the biggest signature I had ever done in my life.

"So do you have a ride to Miami tonight?"

I hadn't thought of that yet, and my car was not going to make it. I drove a 2004 Honda Accord and too be honest, it was falling apart. Jeff had been trying to buy me a new car for years but my pride wouldn't let him, and the fact my mother had bought me that car for my 16th birthday, right before cancer took her from me. Jeff didn't let me drive it here so I kept it in his garage and flew here before taking a taxi to the arena. "No, my cars back home. I might just take a taxi or something."

"No way, you can ride with us." Seth offered, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose. There probably wouldn't be much room in the car for me or my stuff anyway."

"Not a chance. We have a bus so that isn't a problem." He says as I throw my garbage away and grab my bags. "Come on you can keep your bags in our locker room so you don't have to carry them around all night." He grabs my rolling suitcase and I pick up my duffle bag and purse and follow him to their locker room.

When we get there I set my bags down next to the little couch they have in there as the other members of the shield walk in. "Who's this Seth?" Dean asks.

"Guys this is Alyssa Michaels, she just signed her contract with WWE tonight. I ran into her when I was coming in. She is going to ride with us to Miami because she doesn't have a ride, that cool with you guys?" Roman and Dean nodded their heads, saying it was fine.

"I'm Roman Reigns, nice to meet you." I shake his hand and smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you all for letting me catch a ride with you tonight. I didn't even think of that when I left my car home. Then again Jeff was not letting me take it. Either I took a plane or I was driving his Corvette."

Seth head shot up from his phone "Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy?!" he said, standing up and rushing to stand near me.

"Dude don't assume that. You know how many people are named Jeff in the world. Hey Darlin' nice to meet you, Dean Ambrose." I shake his hand too and smile at him too.

"Actually yes, Jeff Hardy. I grew up with all of them in Cameron. They actually trained me, have been since I was 14."

"No way, that is so cool!" they all agree. I hang out with them until it's time for them to start preparing for the show. They still have to change and work out what's going on for the night.

"Alright, I will leave you guys to get ready for the show. I'm going to go look around. See you guys soon." They say their goodbyes and I head out into the busy hallways. I walk for a bit until I see Natalya and Tyson Kidd standing off to the side. I continue walking until I'm stopped.

"Hey I've never seen you over here before, are you visiting?" It was Natalya.

"Oh no, I'm the new diva. I just signed my contract tonight."

"oh congrats! I'm Nattie, and this is my husband TJ." I chatted with them for a bit before Tyson had to go prepare for tonight. He kissed Nattie goodbye before heading down the hallway. "Hey have you met any of the other Divas yet?"

"No I've mainly been hanging out with the shield."

Nattie looked at me surprised. "The shield? How did you swing that? They usually keep to themselves."

"I ran into Seth as I was coming in earlier. He showed me to Stephanie's office then I ran into him again in catering so I just hung out with them in their locker room before they had to start getting ready for their match tonight."

"Oh that's awesome. Come on I'll bring you to the divas locker room and you can meet the other divas." I agree and start following her.

We get to the room and she walks in with me behind her. "Hey girls, I have a new divas for everyone to meet." she moves and brings me into sight "Ladies, this is Alyssa. Alyssa, this is Alicia, Trinity, Ariane, and Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins."

They all greeted me with smiles, except for Alicia. She seemed more standoff-ish. She grabbed her attire and walked out of the locker room, bumping my shoulder as she left. I jumped back before steadying myself and ignoring her. Looks like I already have someone who isn't a fan of mine and it's only my first day.

"Just ignore her, she is always like that to new divas just coming into WWE. I'm Nikki, and this is Brie." Trinity and Ariane leave to go meet with Brodus and Tensai to talk about tonight. "So what have you been since you've been here?"

"Oh I had my meeting with Stephanie at around 3pm and since then I haven't really been doing much. Just wandering around."

"Oh don't be shy about it. She's been hanging out with the Shield since she has gotten here." Nattie says, making Nikki and Brie shoot their heads in my direction with big smirks.

"You know the Shield?"

"I briefly ran into Seth when I got here, he showed me to Stephanie's office and then I ran into him again in catering and just hung out with them until they had to get ready for tonight, until later. I barely call that 'knowing the Shield'.

"What do you mean until later?" Brie asks, as her and Nikki start fixing their makeup.

"I'm riding with them to Miami since I don't have my car."

Nikki and Brie exchange a look with Nattie, but don't say anything else about it. I hang out with them until the start of the show then I go to catering where I sit and watch the show with another bowl of fruit and another bottle of water. I watch the show and towards the end of it I hear the Shield's theme. I look up and watch them as they go and try to attack Randy Orton during his match with Big Show, only to have Ryback come out and even the odds and make the Shield back off. I really enjoyed watching them in the ring, it was always energetic and entertaining. I was finishing off my food before I said my goodbyes to Nattie and the Bellas before throwing my stuff away and heading back for their locker room. I take a seat on the small couch they had and decided to call Jeff while I waited for the to return.

"Hello?" Jeff must have left his phone on the living room table again.

"Hi Ruby, why do you have daddy's phone baby girl?" I ask her sweetly.

She gasps in surprise, "Hi Aunt Lyssa! I miss you lots."

"I miss you too Ruby, I'll be home soon okay? Now where is your daddy or mommy?"

"Okay good, I'm taking care of Lexus for you. Mommy is in the kitchen and Daddy is painting in his art room." I left my dog in Jeff's care while I was on the road, but I told Ruby she was responsible for her, even though she is only 3 years old.

"Can you bring Daddy his phone please?" I hear her run across the floor and open a door. _'Ruby what are you doing baby?'_ I hear Jeff ask her. "Hello?"

"Hey dork!" He laughs at me.

"Hey shorty, how was your first night at your new place of employment?"

"It was good, I met some really nice people and a few not so nice, but so far so good."

"Who did you met? Anyone I might know?"

I think about who was here when Jeff was back in '09? "I met the Divas, pretty much all of them. Like Nattie, Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, who was not pleasant by the way, and Trinity and Ariane."

"Yeah I remember Nattie, the Bella Twins and Alicia, only spoke to them a few times though before I left. Anyone else?"

"I've mainly hung out with the guys of the Shield, have you seen them?" I know they got here after he left but I wasn't sure if he had seen them while watching the show.

"Oh yeah, the guys in the swat gear right?"

"Yeah, they are awesome guys. Seth Rollins, the one with the two toned hair, he helped me find Stephanie's office and they are giving me a ride on their bus to Miami. They offered when they found out I was going to take a cab."

"Well that's good you met some nice people and they seem to like you. Just wait until you show your bad side, they are going to hate you when you're a bitch." I laugh and tell him to shut up. The Shield walked in a few minutes later when we started talking about what was going on at home.

"Okay I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you too. Alright give Ruby a kiss for me and tell Beth I love her too. Alright bye asshole." I laugh and hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Roman asked as they started taking off the vest they were wearing. Since they didn't do anything they didn't shower, I turned around and faced the wall as they laughed at me and changed their clothes.

"It was just Jeff, I was checking on my dog and how things are at home."

"You have to take us there sometime so we can meet them, that would be awesome, and we are done." Seth said. I turned back around and grabbed my bags.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun." I say as we all walk out of the room. Seth grabs my duffle bag and I try rolling my suitcase but Dean grabs that and carries it for me. "I can carry my own bags."

"Darling, just because we are vicious in the ring, doesn't mean we don't know how to treat a lady." Dean said.

Seth continued "And we don't get to be gentlemen very often, since we only travel with each other." I laugh and agree, since I am going to lose this battle anyways. I follow them to the bus and they load my suitcase on the side where they put their bags, and we carried separate bags onto the bus with clothes for us to change into. I follow them onto the bus and my jaw drops, it was so nice on the inside I felt like I was in a luxury hotel on wheels. "You like it?" Seth asks, as he heads little back living room area in the back of the bus. Where Dean and Roman had already sat in.

"It is so nice, I can't believe it." I grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom to change.

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi /set ?id= 178674978)**

I walked back out to the sitting room and removed my shoes and slipped my comfortable boots on. I put my shoes and my clothes back in my duffle bag before throwing it on a bunk, just to keep it out of the way. "So how long until we get to Miami?"

"About 4 and a half hours I think." Seth answered as Dean got up and walked into the kitchen area.

"I'm hungry, anyone want anything?" He asked, looking through the mini fridge they have.

"I'll have a beer" Roman and Seth say. "And I think we have pizza rolls in the freezer. Make those, we can share them."

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit, I'm exhausted I haven't slept much they last few days. Do you mind?" I ask them, standing up from my seat next to Seth.

"No go ahead, do you want us to wake you to eat? They will be ready in about a half hour probably, right Dean?" Seth said from his seat.

"No, I'm pretty full from the fruit I ate at the arena. Thank you. See you guys in a few hours." I say heading towards the bed I put my bag on. I laid down and I was out like a light.

I woke up to the sound of yelling coming from the back of the bus. _"Damn it Seth stop cheating!' 'I'm not cheating, you just suck at this game!' 'You guys are horrible when you play this, I'm leaving it home next time we go to Pensacola.'_

I sat up and hear them playing Call of Duty. I pushed the curtain back and as I did that Seth walked past me heading for the kitchen area with an empty bottle of beer in his hand. "Hey, how was your nap? My bed comfortable?" I looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask if this was any of yours! I'm sorry!" I stood up in front of him and followed him to the kitchen area.

He stopped by the sink and turned to me "I'm just joking, it's usually the one I use for the really long drives when we sleep but it really doesn't matter." He laughed and washed the bottle out. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked with him to the living room area. I sat down between him and Dean and Dean sat next to Roman "We are about an hour away from Miami, so you took a good nap."

"I was exhausted. The night before I left for Raw, Ruby was up every few hours with nightmares. I took her a few times for Beth and Jeff since this has been a new thing for a few weeks now. I don't know what is going on."

"Nightmares? Jojo had the same thing for a while, lasted a few months but eventually they just stopped. She was around 4." Roman said.

"Jojo? Yeah Ruby is 3, she will be 4 in October."

"Yeah Joelle, she's my 5 year old daughter." Roman smiles and leans over Dean to show me a picture of her.

"Aww she is so cute! You should bring her up to North Carolina with us, she can play with Ruby." Roman smiles and nods in agreement as Dean spoke up.

"Are we stopping in Pensacola on our way through again when we are done with Florida?"

"Since we have the rest of the week off after tomorrows taping I'm flying out tonight if you guys want to come too, you too Alyssa. You can meet my fiancée and Jojo."

"I would love that, and where are we going to be when we start shows again?" I ask.

Seth answers this time, since he seems to be the one always keeping track of their schedule. "We go back on the road Saturday and head out to South Carolina for a signing and then Raw is live in Raleigh and Smackdown is being taped in Greensboro on Tuesday."

"Alright that sounds good, maybe I can get the guys to come out and see me in Raleigh Monday." I smirk, knowing I can convince Jeff to do so, Matt, maybe not so much.

We hang out the rest of the time and then we arrive in Miami around 3am, after hitting the road around 11pm. We pull into the parking garage of the hotel and unload our bags. We head into the hotel and check in before heading for the elevator. "So what room are you in?" Roman asked.

"Um" I look at my card "Room 411." He hits the button for the 4th floor, since they are on the 3rd, they stop first. They all get off but Seth.

"Can you guys bring my bags to the room, I'm going to walk Alyssa to her room." They nod and get off the elevator, saying their goodbyes to me before the doors closed. We got to the 4th floor and walked to my room. "So we will see you tomorrow?"

"You will, go get some sleep tough guy and thank you for everything today."

"No problem, have a good night Alyssa." I open my door and see him walk onto the elevator as I closed my door too. I throw my bags down and lay down, passing right out for the night.

I wake up the next morning around 9:30am. I brushed my teeth and changed into my gym clothes, grabbed a towel, my water bottle and my key card. I walked into the gym and headed for the treadmill. I had to have been running for about 15 minutes before I saw a figure come stand in front of me, I looked up from my machine and saw Seth Rollins standing there, with a big smile. "Good morning sunshine."

I laugh and stop my machine before wiping sweat from my forehead, yeah all sweaty must be really attractive, and I have no problem saying that Seth Rollins was really hot, and I must not be making a good impression. "Hey, how did you sleep? We got in pretty late."

"Ehh I slept fine. You learn to run a little sleep." He chuckled. "Come on, the others are over here." I grab my stuff and follow him to the other side of the gym. "Look who is here guys."

"Morning Alyssa" the guys said as they focused on their workout.

Seth lightly grabbed my elbow, turning my attention to him. "Hey we are going to breakfast when we are done, which is soon if you wanted to join us."

"Sure, that sounds good."

The guys finish their sets and put their weights away before turning to us. "Alright, meet you at you're room in like a half hour?" Roman says, as the guys gather their stuff as well.

"Sure, see you there." I head out of the gym and up to my room.

I jump in the shower quickly and do my hair, since I will probably go out shopping after lunch and before we head to the arena. I put on my makeup and get dressed just as I hear knocking on my door, "Coming!" I run to the door and let the guys in, "Sorry, I just have to put my shoes on." I run back into the bathroom and quickly change my belly button ring, since I haven't changed it since Sunday and I like to change it every few days.

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi /set? id= 178679432)**

I grab my purse and we all head down out of the hotel. "So where are we going?" I ask, as we start walking down the street.

"There is a little remote diner just down the street. I briefly saw it as we drove by last night so I thought it would be nice to check out." Seth said. I nod in agreement as we all head down, making small conversation as we walk down the street. When we arrive, we sat ourselves like the waitress tells us too and start looking at the menu. She eventually comes over and starts eyeing all the guys and ignoring me. Dean and Roman are on one side and me and Seth are on the other side across from them. "Hello handsome men, how can I help you this fine morning?" they all smile back, since they must be used to the flirting by now.

Roman gets some eggs, bacon and hash browns. Dean orders waffles with blueberries and some eggs. Seth gets an omelet with some hash browns on the side. "And what about you?" She says to me, rudely. I raise my eyebrows at her as I responded. "I would like pancake stack please, since your done stripping these men naked with your skanky eyes. What if I was one of their girlfriends huh? No shame at all?" she rolls her eyes and walks away, putting our orders in. "I have a feeling she is going to spit in my food now." I laugh.

"Damn girl, you do not have a filter do you?" Roman laughs as Dean and Seth chuckle.

"I grew up with the Hardys, what do you think? Jeff is practically my brother so I'm so much like him. From my filter to our obsession with motocross, art and tattoos." We talk until our food comes, and I examine it closely, making sure she didn't spit on it, making the guys laugh at me as they start eating.

"So what are you doing until we have to be at the arena at 3. The taping starts at 6 but Stephanie wants to see us before." Seth asks me.

"Yeah she wants to see me too. I was thinking of doing little shopping before I headed there. I think there's a mall around here, I think a few miles."

"That sounds fun. Mind if I join you? I have to get some hair dye and some stuff."

"That's fine, want to go after we leave here? Do you want to come?" I ask the other two. The quickly decline, Dean saying he was going to get a few more hours of sleep and Roman saying he was going to call his fiancée and daughter. Not that I minded being with Seth alone.

We finish breakfast and pay, but I refuse to leave a tip for the skanky waitress. the guys laugh as we exit the diner. Dean and Roman head for the hotel while Seth and I catch a cab and head for the mall.

After a few hours of walking around and doing some shopping for me, and getting Seth's hair dye, we head back to the hotel and meet up with Dean and Roman to get on the bus for the arena. I go to my room and pack all my stuff and check out of the room and head for the bus. We get to the arena and go to Stephanie's office, getting there just at 3pm. She lets us in "Hello everyone, thank you for coming and being here on time." She sits and we all sit too, Roman stands so I can have a seat since there are only 3 chairs. I thank him and sit, letting Stephanie continue. "So we have an idea, creative pitched this yesterday when they saw you all hanging out together. Tonight for Alyssa's debut, it's going to be a mixed tag team match. The Shield and Alyssa against Kane, Daniel Bryan, John Cena and Kaitlyn. And we like what we see during this match and you work well together, Alyssa will become a part of the Shield." I smile and look at Seth, seeing he had a smile as well. "So that way, you can spread your justice to not only the male locker room but the divas as well." We continue the meeting and then we leave to the locker room.

A few hours later it was almost 6pm, but we weren't on the card until the middle of the show, so around 7:30-7:45pm. The guys head out to double check the card and grab some waters from catering. I decide to take this time to get myself dressed for my match tonight.

 **(I know it's like AJ's but I like that style.)**

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/cgi /set ?id = 178681047)**

I replace my belly ring with a stud, just so it doesn't get caught on anything or get pulled at during the match tonight. I fix my hair and makeup and make sure it's perfect before we head out when there was a knock at the door, "Yeah?"

"Are you dressed?" They ask, I tell them yes and they enter the room with 2 bottles of water each.

"Why do you have so much water? Thirsty?" I joke around, knowing one is for them to drink and the other is for them to pour on their heads.

"Ha ha ha, cute Aly." Seth said, he is the only one to have ever called me Aly, and I hope he is the only one to ever do so. "So are you ready? It's almost time to head out to our entrance spot." I stop again and stare in the mirror.

"Oh boy, she's getting nervous..." Dean said, standing up from his spot on the couch.

"Yupp she is. Alyssa, don't stress about it. You aren't going out alone and you will do great." Roman reassured her, pouring some of the water over his head.

"I know but what if I cause us to lose. I could mess up a move and completely screw us." I run a hand through my hair and down my face.

"Let's go Aly, it's time." It had been about an hour since I told the guys how nervous I was. I spent that time either on the couch, or checking myself in the mirror.

I stood up and followed them out the door. The whole walk to the top of the stairs my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. My stomach was in knots and I felt like I was going to throw up. I felt a hand go to my lower back and saw Seth had been watching me and my inner turmoil. "You're going to do great. Just use everything that they have taught you over the years. Don't worry about making us lose." He smiles at me.

I nod and smile back at him as I hear our opponents music start.

 **CHAPTER 1 DONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN ALYSSA. NOT WWE OR THE SHIELD.**

 **Note: Alyssa's move set is mainly like AJ Lee's, but I threw in some of Melina's also because I loved her move set towards the end of her WWE career. The names of her moves are used in the match descriptions, so here are the links to the YouTube videos I watched for them. I will put the initials next to the move names, for example, the Last Call (M) or Shining Wizard (AJ). Any questions, PM Me! =]**

 **AJ's - www . youtube watch ? v= goHKi803S4c**

 **Melina's - www . youtube watch ? v =jyP8ET5BrLQ**

Chapter 2:

As the music of our opponents finished, the butterflies erupted again. "Are you ready Alyssa? It's time." Roman said, as Dean set a rough, but comforting, hand on my shoulder. I glance at Dean, then Roman and Seth, who had his hand on my lower back ready to lead me down the staircase. I take a deep breath and let it out before nodding my head.

"Let's do this." The guys nod and we all get into position. "Wait!" I say, facing the three of them. "What if someone tries to grab at me while we are walking down?"

They all laugh at my concern. "God help anyone who tries to grab at you." Dean says. "I'm going to lead, Seth will be behind me and in front of you. Roman will be behind you. No one should be that brave, even if they are drunk." I can live with that answer.

Their music starts and we get into position. I take another deep breath and we head down the stairs. They stay at the top and glance around the crowd. Dean turns to check on me and continues when he sees I'm doing good. I run a hand through my hair and glance around the arena with a smirk on my lips. Seth turns and smiles at me before tapping happily on my thigh and we start following Dean down the steps. Hands were out smacking at the guys and a few even at me and I was an unknown face as far as I knew. "And their opponents, making their way to the ring. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins. The Shield! And their partner, from Cameron, North Carolina. Alyssa!" Lillian Garcia announced my name and I smiled even bigger, not believing this was really happening. We arrive to the barricade and Dean slides over, Seth flips over, and Roman helps me by lifting me and setting me down on the other side. I noticed we never figured out how that would be happening so they must have just improvised. We headed for the ring and Roman and Seth did their usual moves on the turnbuckles with Den climbed in the ring and I jumped on the apron and slid under the bottom ropes. We got in our corner and we discussed who would start. "I'll start." Roman says. The guys fist pound him and he gives me a quick side hug. Seth and Dean hold the bottom and second rope so I can exit easier before they follow.

I stood out on the apron as I watched Dean go to work on Daniel Bryan. Eventually Daniel makes it to his corner and tags in Kaitlyn, which means Dean has to tag me in now. He looks over at me and smirks. I look at him and the others who smile at me also. I stick my hand out and smack his, tagging myself in. I smile at Seth and Roman before sling shooting myself over the top rope and landing on the other side. Dean high fives me and gets on the other side with the others.

Kaitlyn and I locked up and she managed to get the upper hand on me. She over powered me with a head lock before I pushed her into the ropes but she reciprocated with a massive clothesline, taking me down. Kaitlyn chuckles before walking over and tagging Kane in, basically saying she was done with me for now.

It's been a pretty bad and forth match between us since I tagged Roman in. Now Seth was in and him and John Cena were both down and out trying to regroup to make tags. I held my hand out saying I was ready to get back in. Seth jumped over and tagged me in at the same time Kaitlyn came in. I ran in and took her down with few clotheslines. I whip lashed her into the ropes before she reversed it. I did a handspring back elbow (M) nailing her in the face. It stunned her so I ran to her and did a spinning head scissors into a face buster (M), planting her to the floor. I hear the guys cheering me on in the corner as I go for the pin, but she kicks out at 2. The cheering from them keeps me motivated as I lift her up and irish whip her to the ropes. As she comes back at me I pull the famous Matrix move and as she turns back, I lift my leg and kick her in the face (Matrix into pele kick, M.) Then I do a handstand backflip and try to clothesline her again, but she reverse it and clothesline me instead.

She takes control and tries to irish whip me into the ropes but as I run back at her I slid between her legs and stand up as she turns around and nail her with a perfect spin kick, knocking her right to the ground. I attempt another pin but she kicks out again at 2. She stands up and I hit her with a front drop kick, knocking her back down. She stands up we lock up again and she gives me perfect opportunity to lock in my submission finisher, the bridging hammerlock that I call the Beautiful Sunset. I lock it in and take Kaitlyn down with it before I flip into the bridging position, applying more pressure. I see the guys flock into the ring taking out Daniel, Kane and John. Kaitlyn taps out and I release the hold. The guys get back in the ring and the first to reach me is Seth. He engulf me in a hug before I hug the other and the referee raises our hands. I had just won my first match in WWE, teaming with the Shield. I couldn't believe it. As I made Kaitlyn tap off of my move, 'Beautiful Sunset' **(Don't judge me, it's all I could think of while I sit here on my balcony.) (It's also the Bridging Hammerlock, one of AJ's moves.)** We leave the ring and head to the back through the bottom section of the crowd. When we arrive to the back I'm hugged by Natalya, the Bella's and Paige. "You did so good!"

"You're incredible!"

I hug them back tightly "Thank you so much. I should go shower up, I'm all sweaty and gross now." I laugh, pulling away.

"Alyssa, wait!" I stop and turn, seeing the girls coming back to me. "We should go out and celebrate tonight! Please! To celebrate your first match in WWE!" Nikki says, being the party girl she is, any excuse to go out.

I think about it.."Okay, sounds good. I'll get ready and meet you at the parking garage at the end of the show." We agree and I head off to the locker room. As I got there I saw the guys were already in their individual showers. I saw they actually took their clothes with them, since they knew I was coming back and for that I am grateful. I take my phone out of my bag and see I have 3 messages. 2 from Jeff and 1 from Matt. I open Matt's first.

 _"You did awesome! Congratulations on your debut match! Miss you here in these neck of the woods."_

I reply back, _"Miss you too! Thank you! =]"_ Then I open the 2 from Jeff,

 _"Hey shorty! Just letting you know Matt is over and we are watching your match tonight! You're going to rock this! Show them what you got, and what we taught you!_

 _"You. Killed. It. I am so damn proud! Love you so much and call when you can, trust me I understand if you call tomorrow! =] oh and Ruby says she misses you lots. You're mother would be so proud of you Alyssa, I mean that."_

My eyes start watering as I respond to him _"Thank you so much Nero, I just want to make you all proud and my mom. I'm glad you think I made her proud. I'll call you in the morning since the divas are taking me out tonight. I'll behave I promise. Love you all and I'll see you soon. =]"_

I set my phone back in my bag and the tears I had been trying to hold back started falling down my cheeks. I wipe them away and I hear the door open. I look and see Seth walking out, setting his ring gear in a separate bag. He glances at me and looks concerned. "What's wrong Alyssa?" He darts to me and stands me up in front of him. "Why are you crying? You should be ecstatic right now!"

I wipe away more tears "I am so happy right now, Jeff just said something that got to me that's all. It's not bad."

"Was it bad? Did he watch how awesome you were out there?!" I smile and shake my head.

"Yes him and Matt watched. Thank you." I smile at him as he smiles back at me. Our moment is broken when the other two walk out congratulating me. "Thank you guys. You should come out tonight, Nikki and the girls invited me out to celebrate my debut tonight. You should come." They agree and grab some jeans and T shirts out of their bags while I take my bag and head to shower and change for the nights festivities.

( www DOT polyvore DOT com/ cgi /set ?id= 179920715)

I finish applying my makeup and doing my hair. After only about 20 minutes I gather my stuff back up and head back to the dressing room where the guys are waiting on me. I set my bag down next to Dean, who's on the couch, when they all notice I walked back in. The all do double takes at me and stare. "Hey guys, I'm ready." None of them moved.

Roman stood first "Baby girl you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smile and Dean stands up and agrees with him.

"Yes you certainly do darling." I hug him since he is standing beside me. They grab their bags and mine before heading out the door to get the car packed up. I grab my purse when I see Seth still sitting there.

"Seth come on, we are heading out." I smile at him. He stands up and walks towards me.

"Sweetheart, you are absolutely breathless. If a man catches your attention tonight he will be the luckiest guy in the world." He whispers in my ear before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. He grabs him bag and walks out, leaving me breathless and definitely 20 shades of red. I recompose myself and walk out after them. By the time I make it out to the garage the car is loaded and Dean is having a cigarette before we head out. When they notice me, he quickly stomps it out and gets in the car next to Roman. Roman is driving, Dean is the passenger seat with me and Seth in the back seat. I smiled over at him and he returned it to me.

We arrived at the club and parked the car. Roman promised to be the DD. I met up with Nikki and ran off to the bar and the guys found a booth and took a seat. A few hours later I was sitting with the guys at the booth. Dean had been talking to a really pretty blonde he met while up at the bar getting rounds for everyone. I had been talking to Roman and Seth before Nikki came by again and pulled me back to the dance floor. I glance back and see Roman talking to TJ and Natalya and Seth with his eyes glued on me. I turn back and pretend I didn't see it but the butterflies had already erupted in my stomach. _'Was there any chance?'_ I thought silently to myself as I continued dancing with Nikki and Brie. A few songs later we head to the bar for some water, since that's how I've been able to keep my composure tonight with as much as I've drank in the 3 hours we had been here.

"So what's going on there?" Nikki asked, grabbing her drink off the bar.

I grab my water and look at her confused "What do you mean?"

Nikki and Brie exchange glances then look back at me with the _'really?'_ face. "With Seth!"

I look at them both surprised. "There is nothing going on with me and Seth, we just met and they are all just my friends."

"Girl, the way he was watching you on the dance floor. That wasn't in a _'friends'_ way. That was a _'please come here and let me jump your bones'_ way." Nikki said, sipping her drink as we arrived back at the table. Everyone stood up as Nikki finished her drink "Everyone ready to head out?" I forgot some are going home for a few days and others are just heading right for the NC arena we were at Monday.

Everyone agreed and me and the Shield headed out to the car. Roman got inside the driver's seat, Dean stood exchanging numbers and sharing a few kisses with the girl he met while Seth helped me into the backseat. He smiled as he shut the door and walked to get in on the other side. I smiled back as he climbed in and Dean followed him in, climbing into the passenger seat with the goofiest grin on his face. "Have a good night Ambrose?" Roman asked, laughing at the smile on Dean's face.

"Shut up Reigns." He laughed back as Roman started driving back to the hotel. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Roman answered first "Well Jojo's on vacation from school so her and Galina are coming on the road until Monday night, they are leaving after the show."

"Alright so why don't we do this? We go to Roman's in Pensacola until say Friday morning, then we head to NC and see Alyssa's stomping grounds." Seth planned out for everyone, waiting for approval. "Unless you wanted to go home Dean?"

"Man please you know that place in only when you jackass' are too busy for me to hang around and annoy."

"So it's settled?" Seth asked. Everyone agrees as we park in the parking lot and head into the lobby. "Alright I'll walk Alyssa to her room and meet you guys there." They agree and we head off to the elevator and stop at my floor, the 6th floor.

"Alright I'll plan it out and let you guys know." I tell them and they agree as we say our goodbyes. Seth and I start our walk to my door in silence, I wanted to talk but I didn't know what to say. "So did you have fun tonight?"

He smiles at me as we get to my door. "I did, thanks for inviting us."

"No problem." I hug him briefly until I feel his hands wrap around my waist tenderly. I put my hands around his neck and embrace him back, taking in his height and smell of light Axe body wash and deodorant. As we pull apart he lightly kissed my cheek again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aly, have a good night." As he walks away, leaving me speechless. "Oh and by the way" He catches my attention again before I open my door "You looked absolutely beautiful tonight." I turned 50 shades of red as I winked at him before he is out of sight. 'This trip is already getting interesting.' I thought as I walked into my room and got dressed for bed **( www DOT polyvore DOT com/ cgi/ set ?id = 181076071).** I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and threw my hair up before firing up my laptop to make flight arrangements.

I book the flight to Florida in the morning for 9am, so we arrive in Pensacola by 12pm **(I don't know if that's true, so don't critique me if it isn't)** and I book the flight on Friday at 10am so we arrive in North Carolina by 1pm **(again not sure if that's accurate but bare with me.).** I text Seth and let him know.

 _Hey Seth, it's Alyssa. I booked the flights for us and I emailed you all the flight information. =)_

He replied back a few minutes later _We got the information Aly, thank you sweetheart =)_

I know it's just a text, but it sent flutters throughout my stomach. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this since I just debuted and met him but I guess the heart knows what it wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN ALYSSA. NOT WWE OR THE SHIELD.**

Chapter 3:

I fell right asleep as soon as I shut my laptop off and set my alarm from 6am. I woke up when my alarm went off and got up, even though I wish I could hit my snooze button a few times of maybe 100. I climb out of bed and go right for the little kitchenette that I had in the room. I brew myself a cup of coffee before inhaling my first cup and heading for the bathroom.

I take a quick shower and get dressed **( www DOT polyvore DOT com/ cgi /set ?id = 181080866)** before drying and tossling my hair a bit and finish my makeup. As I finished packing up the last of my bathroom products, there was a knock on my door. I noticed it was almost 7:30 and we had agreed to leave at that time so we made it to the airport with enough time. I set my stuff down and walk to the door. I open it to see Dean looking like he just crawled out of bed, Roman with a huge to go travel cup in his hand, I assumed was filled with coffee, and Seth with a smile on his face. "Why are you so cheery this morning, it's practically the middle of the night!" I laugh as I let them all in and shut the door behind them. Dean walks to my bed and sits down, then falls back and lays down. Roman sits next to him and laughs with me.

"He is up this early almost every morning. He goes to crossfit and it done by the latest 9." Roman answers. "Sometimes if he hates us enough, he will wake us up and make us go with him. So you may want to watch for that since you will be traveling with us now."

I roll my eyes and shove Seth's shoulder as I walk to my suitcase and finish putting my clothes away. "You ever wake me before 8, I will hurt you."

"We will see about that" he says, coming around me and sitting on the other side of my suitcase, smirking at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"If you both are done flirting, we have a plane to catch." Dean says, still laying down on the bed. I pack the last of my stuff and we head for the airport.

"Alyssa? Alyssa? Sweetheart time to wake up." I heard as I slowly open my eyes. I must have fallen asleep before we even took off. I had Roman on one side of me and Seth on the other with Dean behind me.

"Baby girl, we landed." I heard Roman and Seth both try to wake me.

"Already?" Wow I did sleep the whole flight. We all get up and Seth grabs my bags for me. I walk off the plane with the guys and we grab our luggage while Roman looks out for his family. I'm grabbing my bag when I hear "DADDY!" I turn and a little girl, no older than 4 running in our direction. She jumps up and he catches her with ease. They embrace and another person walks over, it must be his fiancée. Roman releases his daughter and hugs her. "Uncle Seth, Uncle Dean!" She wiggles out of Roman's grasp and runs over to the both of them. She gives them both tight hugs when they both held her. Seth moved over to me and puts a hand gently around my waist before whispering in my ear "That's Roman's daughter, Joelle, but call her Jojo." And then he looks over at Roman, who had his fiancée in a sweet embrace "And that is his fiancée Galina."

"Uncle Dean, who's that?" I hear, looking back over at Jojo.

Dean looks at me then back at her "That is our new friend, Alyssa."

She looks to me and Seth and then looks back at Dean "Is she Uncle Seth's girlfriend?" She tries to whisper, but she isn't that quiet.

Seth and I look at each other and turn red. He lets go of my waist and turns away, grabbing his luggage. Dean smirks and sets Jojo down on her feet, where she scampers back to her parents, who separate. Galina looks up from her and over to me. "You must be Alyssa, Roman's told me about you, how you're the new member of the shield." She walks to me and hugs me.

"All good I hope, and yeah hopefully. If the higher ups liked the match and the response it gets when it airs." I say, returning the hug.

"Oh of course all good, and with how Roman told me the match went, you have nothing to worry about." We release the hug and she wraps her arm around Romans waist as we all start walking. Roman carries his luggage while Dean holds Jojo again and carries his luggage. Seth and I walk side by side but try to avoid eye contact. "So have you ever been to Florida before?" Galina asked as we exit the airport and climb in their Tahoe.

After we get settled and start driving I answer, "Yeah, I came here about a year ago with Jeff for some training thing he was doing. But it wasn't Pensacola, I think we were in Orlando, maybe."

She turns to me and stares for a minute "Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy?"

I look at her surprised "Yeah, Jeff Hardy." I strongly recall Roman saying she didn't really know about wrestling at all, even when she started dating him.

She seems to notice my surprise too "I only know of him, I've heard Roman's dad and Rikishi, Jimmy and Jey's dad, mention him since Rikishi worked with him back when he started out. And Seth since he's a huge fan of him." She smirks at him as he rolls his eyes at her.

We arrive about 15 minutes later at Roman's house. We grab our luggage and I follow them into the decent sized home. "Welcome to my home away from the smelly bus." Roman says, standing next to me as I walk in. I see Seth and Dean run up the stairs and then hear 2 doors slam and they run back down and into the kitchen, where Galina had walked to only a few seconds ago to prepare lunch. Jojo walked into the living room and started playing with her doll house. "And as you can tell they practically live here while we are in Florida, and Dean sometimes does on our days off." I look confused at him before he shakes his head "Long story, trust me. Here I'll show you where your room is, the guys have their 'own rooms' as they like to say." He sets his bags down in his room and then I follow him back down the opposite hallway. He opens another door and leads me in "This can be your room, it's the other spare room. No one's ever slept in this room, except maybe Jimmy and Jey during their drunken nights." I look hesitantly, "It's fine I promise. I leave you to get settled. I'm going to go get the guys out of the kitchen to leave Galina alone about lunch. And dinner." We laugh as he lightly pats my arm and walks out, closing the door behind him.

I sit on the bed and just look around. It kind of reminds me of Jeff's house, only Jeff's is a little wilder and brick. I take my phone out and open Jeff's contact. I didn't realize how much I missed home. I am broken out of my thoughts with the door opening, it's Jojo. "Hi, Daddy wanted me to let you know lunch was ready."

I smile and stand up and walk to her "Want to lead the way to where they are?" She nods and we walk downstairs and she leads my outside, where everyone is sitting on the patio near the beautiful pool. "Wow..."

"Oh Alyssa, I hope you don't mind grilled cheese and salad. I didn't want to make anything to heavy since I'm going to start dinner soon." Galina says as I take a seat in between Seth and Galina.

"Oh yeah it's fine, thank you." I take a spoon full of salad and one sandwich. I eat quietly. I feel a hand on my thigh, I look up and Seth's looking at me with a look of concern on his face as I finish my food.

"Are you alright Alyssa?" He asks, with all of them looking at me, except Jojo, who was playing with her dolls.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stand and take my paper plate and throw it out with them watching me concerned "Jetlag, I'm going to take a nap. Thank you for lunch Galina." She nods, with that look still on her face. I walk inside and back to my room where I lay down and take my phone out of call Jeff.

"Hello, Jeff speaking." He answers, causing tears to form.

"Hey Nero."

"Hey sweetheart! How's life on the road? Where are you now?" He asked, excited to hear from me.

"It's good, we are in Pensacola right now visiting Roman's family and then Friday we are heading out to the great state of North Carolina."

"You're coming here?! Where?" He says, excited.

"Well Raw is going to be in Raleigh on Monday night and I was hoping you and the family would come out. Bring Josh **(Her 4 year old brother)** so he can play with Ruby and they can both meet Roman's daughter Joelle."

"I don't know baby, you know how me and that company butt heads because of my past drug problem."

"Please Jeff..." The tears threatening to fall. "I miss you guys. I miss my family."

"Okay baby girl let me talk to Matt, Shannon, and Beth alright. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know. When will you be here?"

"We are all flying in on Friday. Late morning or early afternoon." Letting the tears fall.

"Alright, I love you alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too Nero." We hang up and I hear my door open. I look over and see Seth walking in.

"Hey." He says quietly, closing the door behind him.

I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes "Hey."

He sat down next to me on the edge while I sat cross-legged on the bed "Are you okay?"

I nod and give him and half hearted smile "Yeah just miss home. I miss Jeff and Ruby, and Beth, my baby brother Josh, Gil, Matt, Reby... Just miss them all so much." I feel the tears again, but try to not let them fall.

Seth gives me a small smile and pats my knee "Don't worry Aly, you're going to be home in a few days. They miss you just as much I can put money on that." I put my head on his shoulder and let a few tears fall onto his shirt. He lifted my chin and I looked at him as he wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I am being such a downer. We should be having fun and I should be getting to know everyone. Not crying in Roman's guest room."

"He completely understands. He isn't mad about it. Everyone reacts differently to being away from home. You miss your family, no one is going to be mad about that, especially Roman. He misses Jojo and Galina so much when he is gone it's insane, but he does it because he wants Jojo to have a great life and not ever have to worry. Dean doesn't have a family back in Cincinnati but he still gets it and doesn't blame you. You do it because this makes you happy and obviously they understand that, because they did it too for the last 12 years, maybe more." He kisses my forehead lightly before standing up and heading for the door. "Take a nap sweetheart and I'll come wake you up when dinners ready. Just remember, it gets so much easier." He walks out of the room and leaves me to wallow in the silence and let his words sink in. He is right, and I know that but it still hurts being away from everyone. It will get easier, I repeat to myself as my eyes slide shut and I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to whispers coming from behind me "Okay Jojo, ready. One, two, three!" I feel a body jump next to me and turn my head to see Jojo's smiling face and Seth standing behind her.

"Wakey sleepy head!" She says, getting off the bed and running to Seth, for him to pick her up. "Did I do a good job?"

"You did an amazing job!" He high fives the little girl as she shimmy's down from his hold and runs out of the room. "She wanted to help wake you up."

I sit up and rub my eyes "It's alright. What time is it?"

"It's almost 7. Galina is just finishing dinner. She made lasagna and green beans with a small side of potatoes, fresh potatoes straight from mama Anoa'i's garden. The best potatoes ever." He holds his hand out and helps me stand.

"Alright, let me go redo myself then I'll be right down." He nods and heads out of the room, leaving me to myself.

About 10 minutes later I head downstairs and follow the noise to the dining room, where Dean and Seth are playing a quick game of Uno with Jojo, while Roman and Galina finish up dinner. I walk around them and into the kitchen, seeing Roman taking the lasagna out of the oven and Galina finishing putting the green beans into bowls. Galina notices me first as she looks up from the bowl. "Hey are you okay? I could tell you were upset earlier." She walks around the counter and hugs me as Roman turns and notices me for the first time since I walked in.

"Yeah I'm fine, moment of weakness. I was just missing home and I had talked to Jeff on the phone which only made my homesickness worse. I'm fine now, Seth talked to me and calmed me down." Galina shared a quick look with Roman, which I noticed but didn't comment on. "So do you need any help with anything? I could start bringing stuff out or set the table for you."

"Oh no you are fine. Jojo likes to set the table once everyone is sitting and Roman can help me carry stuff out, there isn't a lot. Go take a seat." She smiles at me and Roman does too. I walk back to the room and see them putting the game away, Seth with a sour look on his face and Dean and Jojo with big smiles.

"Did you lose?" I ask jokingly, turning to him as I take a seat next to him.

"They teamed up on me, which you aren't even supposed to do in Uno." He jokingly stuck his tongue out at Dean, who did the same in return.

"Okay children, enough fighting. Jojo, go get the plates and forks from mommy baby girl." Roman said, walking into the room.

"Okay daddy." Jojo says, running into the kitchen. Dean runs off to use the bathroom before dinner when Seth stands up and heads for the dining room with me.

"So are you feeling better now?" He asks, taking the seat next to mine.

"Yeah I'm better now. I miss them but they understand I know they do."

Jojo starts setting the table and Dean rejoins us, taking the seat across from Seth, next to Jojo. With Roman and Galina sitting at the ends of the table. We got our plates and started eating, making small conversation about their adventures on the road, meeting me, the match we had and the random stupid stuff they do traveling together.

"Why were you so sad earlier Alyssa?" Jojo asked me, I know she was only a curious little girl so it didn't upset me again.

"I just miss my family, that's all Jojo."

"You'll see they Friday right? Roman mentioned us flying out for Monday night Raw and we would be heading for North Carolina Friday morning." Galina commented.

"Yeah we will see them then for sure, but they may not come to the show Monday night in Raleigh."

"Why?" Dean and Seth asked, while Roman looked at me curiously.

"Jeff doesn't think they will be very welcoming to us because of his past drug addiction while he was with the company. They definitely butted heads a lot before his final departure because of that and then his arrest after his release."

"Arrest? I've never heard of an arrest." Dean said.

"He was arrested after his release of drug possession. It was before he had Ruby, he was pretty messed up but when Beth found out she was pregnant and they were having a baby he cleaned right up. Rehab and substance abuse counseling. It helped a lot." We finished eating, still making small conversation here and there.

We finished eating and Jojo took the guys back to the living room for another game before she had to go to bed soon. I headed Galina carry the plates and food back to the kitchen and helped her start cleaning up. "I love when they are all here, there is never any leftovers." She laughed, I laugh with her since that is true.

"Do they come here a lot?" I asked, as I started washing the dishes. Galina was standing next to me drying and putting them away since I don't know where they go.

"Dean and Seth?" I nod "Yeah usually. Seth with sometimes go home on their days off but if they don't have more than 2 days then he will come here. Dean is usually here on all the days off. It's not often he'll go home."

"Doesn't he miss his family? If he never goes home."

"He lives alone in a small apartment right outside the strip of Las Vegas. If anyone's going to tell you why he doesn't go home, it should be him but let's just say his childhood wasn't the best." I agree with her and we continue making small talk.

Eventually Roman and Galina put Jojo to bed we come downstairs to hang out for a bit. Around 10:30 Roman and Galina head to bed, Roman exhausted from the travel. We follow suit, all heading to our respective rooms for a night of rest and rejuvenation.

I wake up the next morning at around 5am. I check my phone and decide to go for a run, since I've always loved the coolness of a early Florida morning. I get up and throw my long hair into a high ponytail and changed into some running clothes.

 **( www DOT polyvore DOT com /cgi /set ?id =184969149)** I walk out of the room quietly so I don't disturb anyone and head downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen to drink a quick cup of water, I walk right into the hard chest of someone. I jump back in surprise and look up into the brown eyes of Seth Rollins. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake right now." He moves to the side and allows me to enter the kitchen. I grab a glass and fill it with water before turning to Seth, who was standing on the other side of the breakfast bar. "So what are you doing awake right now Mr. Rollins?"

"I usually get up this earlier, I either go to the gym or do a quick workout. What about you Ms. Michaels."

"I'm about to go for a run, want to join me?" As I finish my water and put the glass in the sink.

"Sure, let me change fast. I'll be right down." He heads upstairs and gets changed before joining me a few moments later. "Ready to go?" He nods and grab his phone off the counter and follows me quietly out the door.

We run for about an hour before we stop to catch our breath. "Alright, I think I'm done." I laugh at how he doesn't even seem bothered by the amount we have run.

"That's fine, might hit the gym later with the guys anyways. Want to go get breakfast? I know a nice diner the guys and I go to when we are here."

"I might be interested." As I start to follow him to the diner.

We get to a little hole in the wall diner, that I wouldn't have even noticed probably driving down the road. We walk in and Seth leads me to a booth at corner of the diner. We scan the menu and I start to figure out what I want. A few minutes later the waitress comes and takes our order. "So what do you think?"

I look around the diner, that kind of has a malt shop feeling to it. "I love it." Smiling while looking around at all the records on the walls and the jukebox in the corner, that unfortunately didn't work anymore.

"Yeah I love this spot, and the food is fantastic. It's run by one of Roman's aunts, that's how we found it. His parents brought us when we first started traveling together." We made small talk, about lives back home and our families until our food arrived, which only took about 15 minutes. We began eating and talking again. "So what's life like back home for Alyssa Michaels?"

"Kind of typical I guess. I live in a house with my dad and his new wife and their son, my little brother Josh, but I mainly stay at Jeff's house while I'm home. It's a lot better than being at my dad's."

He takes a bite of his chicken salad "Why is that?"

"They don't really approve of my career choice. He thinks I should be doing something 'better' with my life, like a doctor or a lawyer or a manager somewhere. We just fight constantly so I think it's better for Josh to not be around that so I pick him up and spend time with him while I'm in town but I don't spend a lot of time there."

"What about your mom? Does she like the wrestling thing?"

I frown a little but smile at him "She loved it. She took me to all Jeff's shows when he was wrestling for WWE after I started really showing an interest in it. I wish she was here to see me actually make it." Seth stops eating and looks at me sadly as I continue. "She died when I was 16 of breast cancer."

"Alyssa, I'm so sorry I didn't know or I wouldn't have asked..." I wave my hand at him.

"Don't worry about it Seth, I wouldn't expect you to know that. It's fine." I smile at him as we continue eating and talking about everything, like how we grew up and how we got into wrestling. After about an hour, we left and headed back to Romans. We walked in the door and saw Dean sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Hey Dean, where is everyone?"

"Galina had to run to the store, and Roman and Jojo are in the backyard playing."

Seth and I walked past him and headed in the backyard where Roman and Galina were playing soccer. We sat down and watched them for a bit before Jojo ran up to us "Uncle Seth! I want you and Uncle Dean to play with me!" Just as Dean walked into the yard. Roman came and sat down while Seth and Dean ran out to the yard with Jojo.

Galina returned around noon so after I quickly showered and changed, **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 186562748)** , I went to help her bring in groceries and prepare lunch. As we were cutting chicken and vegetables for chicken wraps, I stopped and looked out the window at Seth playing soccer with Roman, Dean and Jojo. I smiled, watching him laugh and get tackled by Dean as they started play wrestling in the yard with Jojo jumping on them, getting involved and Roman just laughing at them. "You like him don't you?" I snap out of my trance and look at Galina, standing next to me, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What? Who?" I start cutting the vegetables again, like it didn't just happen.

"Oh girl please, you don't have to hide it, Seth is hot and you can't find a nicer guy in WWE, well one that's not taken." We laugh.

"I barely know him though, I really can't like him."

"Well you're going to be working with them so you will have everyday to get to know him. Believe me, Seth is a great guy." I smile as we drop the conversation and continue cooking. I look up at him again and while I watching, He looks at me and catches me, making me look away and blush.

After we all eat lunch, I stand to help Galina clean up when Jojo runs up to me. "Lyssa, will you come play with me?"

"Of course, let me help your momma and I'll be right out."

"I got it Aly, you helped make lunch I can help Lina clean it." Roman says, shooing me out to the living room, where Jojo just ran too. I follow her and we play dolls for about an hour when everyone comes to the living room and starts watching TV and just chatting. The phone rings and Roman answers it, "Hello? Oh hey mama how are you? Yeah were home until tomorrow before we fly out to North Carolina. Okay, what time? Alright, we will be there. Alright I love you too, bye."

"What did mama want?"Lina asked, sitting next to Roman on the couch.

"She wants us over for dinner around 6."

"Alright, come on Jojo baby, we have to shower and get ready to go see Nana and Papa since it's already a little after 3." Jojo stands and runs upstairs, Lina following closely behind.

"She wants to see you both too and you know how she is." The 3 of them stand and head to their rooms to start getting ready for dinner. I go to my room and grab my kindle, and go out to the back patio with a cup of lemonade and start reading. About an hour and a half later, around 5, I feel someone sit next to me so I finish my paragraph and look up to see Seth sitting at the end of my lawn chair. "What are you doing?" he asks me, taking my kindle of my hands.

"I'm doing cartwheels and knitting a sweater, what does it look like?"I smile at him.

"Why aren't you ready?"

"I don't want to intrude, I'll just stay here, make something small and just relax." I tell him, sipping at my drink.

"His mother will kick all of our asses if she finds out we left you here alone, and she would want to meet you. Come on, you are not intruding. You are a member of the shield now so you are a part of this family. Now let's go get ready, we leave in a half hour." He takes me hand and stands me up, making me go get ready for dinner. **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 186570949)** I walk down the stairs at a little after 530, where everyone is waiting while Lina finishes getting Jojo ready. "Damn girl!" I hear Dean say as Roman and Seth turn and look at me. "You know it's just dinner at Roman's parents right?"

Seth just stares at me "You look beautiful Alyssa, but you didn't have to dress up." Roman says.

"It's fine, if I'm meeting your family I should look presentable." I smile. Roman and Dean start talking again, leaving Seth and I. "Hello? Say something, please." I look down and blush as Lina and Jojo come downstairs and we head out, but as we are walking out to Roman's Tahoe, Seth wraps hand around my waist and whispers in my ear.

"There are no words to describe how amazing you look."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN ALYSSA. NOT WWE OR THE SHIELD.**

When we get to Roman's parents house, Roman leads us in behind him. "Mama, Papa, we are here!" We all file in, while I stand behind them all, hiding myself. Seth looked back at me and intertwines our hands together. He must know I'm a little nervous since Roman's dad is a wrestling legend, one half of The Wild Samoans, and his uncle is the amazing Rikishi.

"Where are my favorite people!" I hear a woman yell.

"Nana!" Jojo runs to her first and jumps into her arms.

"Hi my baby! How are you my amazing Joelle?"

"Good Nana! Papa!" Jojo runs away, into the other room. Roman's mom walks over to us, chuckling at her granddaughter.

"Hello baby, how are you feeling?" Kissing his cheek and checking him.

"I'm fine mama." He laughs.

"Hello Lina." She gives Lina a hug and kisses her cheek. "Dean! Oh my how are you?" She tightly hugs him and he returns the hug laughing at her.

"I'm good Patricia how are you?"

"Lovely now that you have arrived. Seth, honey come give me some love!" He hugs her, never releasing my hand from his. "Oh and who is this lovely girl?" She says, seeing me next to Seth.

"Mama, this is Alyssa Michaels. She is a new member of the WWE roster and the newest member of the Shield." Roman introduces me.

"Hello sweetheart, my god you are a beauty aren't you." I blush and put my head into Seth's shoulder as they laugh.

Later on, Rikishi arrived with his 2 sons, Jimmy and Jey, and Jimmy's wife Trinity. We are all sitting at the table eating pot roast with broccoli, carrots, mash potatoes and green beans. "So Alyssa, where are you from?" Patty asked me.

"I was born and raised in Cameron, North Carolina sir."

"Yeah? That's a small town." Sika said. "I've only known of 2 people from there in the wrestling company."

"The Hardy brothers." Rikishi says, making me smile. As I was getting ready to reply, my phone rang from inside my purse.

I grab it out, ready to silence it when I see Jeff calling me, weird timing with how Rikishi just mentioned them. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Anoa'i do you mind if I leave the table to take this?"

"Oh just answer it sweetheart, it's fine." She smiles at me. I stand and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aunt Lyssa." My heart melts, it's my Ruby Claire.

"Hi baby girl, ugh I miss you so much Ruby Claire. Did you have daddy call me?" As I walk away from the table into the kitchen.

"Yes she wanted to say hi to you Lys, she misses you like crazy. She slept in your room last night." I smile, hearing Jeff talk in the background.

"I miss you guys too, I can't wait to come home and see everyone." As Seth walks into the kitchen, I assume to see if I'm alright.

"I can't wait to see you Aunt Lyssa, I love you."

"I love you too Ruby. I love you too Nero, behave alright?"

"No promises Lys, love you." As I hang up the phone and look at Seth.

"You alright?" I nod, smiling.

"It was Jeff's daughter Ruby, she wanted to talk to me. Tell me she loves and misses me."

"Aw, alright come on. Finish eating." I follow him back to the table and continue eating.

"Sorry about that, my niece wanted to talk too me."

"No problem, so where were you trained Alyssa?" Rikishi asked me next.

"I was unprofessionally trained until 17 sir by my absolute closest friends, practically my brothers, then when I turned 18 I was about to join the little thing they had called OMEGA, which is Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts."

"Wait, isn't that run by the Hardys? I remember seeing it when I was looking up wrestling organizations to help out at in North Carolina." Trinity said and the Uso's nodded with her.

"Yes, it is. When they started out in WWE, I was 14 so they would train with me and spar with me in the makeshift ring in their backyard while on their breaks, before they started OMEGA, where Shannon and I started working when I was 18 and finally old enough."

"You know Matt and Jeff Hardy?" Rikishi asked.

"I was raised with them sir. I actually currently live with Jeff, his wife and their daughter. That's who just called me."

"Wow, I haven't heard that name in a long time. How is he doing? Last I seen him he was in a tough spot back in 03'." Rikishi stated.

"He is a lot better now. That was a rough 2 years for him, he struggled a lot but he cleaned himself up and returned, only to fall again in '10. But when Beth found out she was pregnant, he straightened himself out really quick. He's been clean since the end of 2010."

"That's very good to hear, amazing actually."

We get back to Roman's around 1030pm. Roman carries a sleeping Jojo in the house and up to her room while we all separate and say our goodnights. I was stuffed from dinner with Roman's family and we did have an early flight to catch in the morning. We had to be at the airport at around 8am to make it for our plane at 930 and be in North Carolina by noon, 1pm the latest. I say goodnight to everyone and head to my room, change into my short and loose t-shirt, brush my teeth and remove my makeup before passing out as soon as I hit the pillow.

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 186624214)** I get up the next morning and brush my teeth and change before repacking my suitcase, making sure I'm not forgetting anything or leaving anything behind. I pack my carry on with my kindle, my cell phone, my charger for both devices and my headphones. I quickly slide my boots on before making the bed and heading out the door. I see Dean downstairs on the couch on the phone, Seth eating a killcliff bar in next to him with their suitcases next to them on the floor. Roman and Galina then head downstairs with Jojo and their suitcases. "Everyone ready to go?" They all agree and Dean hangs up his call as we head out for North Carolina.

About 5 hours later, we begin to make our landing in Raleigh. "Are you excited?" They ask me, as I am smiling a mile wide. We land and find our luggage before finding the car they rented for their time here. After a little over an hour of Roman driving, we finally arrive at Jeff's house. As we pull in the driveway and park, a little girl comes running from inside. I jump as fast as I could out of the backseat and run to catch her. She jumps into my arms and squeezes my neck with her little arms "Aunt Lyssa!"

I feel tears well up in my eyes "My precious Ruby Claire, how are you baby girl? I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Aunt Lyssa!" As she buried her face in the crook of my neck. She picks her head up a few seconds later and smiles at me "Aunt Lyssa, Daddy wanted me to show you my new shirt!" As she wiggles to get down.

I eventually pull away and set her down, watching her unzip her little sweater. As she takes it off I start to cry.

"No way!" The shirt says, 'I'm being promoted to big sister!' As I see Jeff and Beth both on the porch of the house, smiling widely. I run up the stairs and throw myself into Jeff's arms, him catching me mid-air, wrapping my legs around him. Ruby runs behind us and gets caught by her mom as I cry into Jeff's shoulder.

"Baby girl, we have guest. Keep it together." Jeff laughs as he glances at everyone getting out of the car behind me, setting me back on my feet while I hug Beth tightly. I wipe my tears and laugh at my reaction.

"I can't believe it! I thought you were going to wait a while before having another baby." As Beth takes Ruby inside to start lunch, Jeff walks with me to the others, as they unload their stuff.

"This was kind of an accident." He laughs. "Not planned at all, but we are rolling with it."

We approach everyone, as Galina is unloading Jojo, while Roman, Dean and Seth are unloading the bags. "I told them they could stay here until Sunday when we have to go out to Raleigh for Raw."

"Yeah that's fine Lys, but I only have 2 extra rooms, not 3." Jeff says.

I run ideas through my head for a moment "Seth can sleep in my room, I have that futon in there that I never have used." Jeff agrees.

"Hey guys, Jeff Hardy." Jeff says, holding his hand out for them to shake.

Seth's eyes just about pop out of his head "Roman Reigns." Roman introduces himself. "This is my fiancée Galina and my daughter Joelle, Jojo for short." As Jojo runs off with Ruby to play in the house.

"Dean Ambrose." Dean shakes him hand.

"Ahh the resident Lunatic Fringe I've heard a lot about. Very impressed with what I have seen in the WWE and Indy scene, especially CZW."

"Thank you very much. That's an honor from you." Dean smiles. "Does it matter what rooms we take man?"

"When you go upstairs, the last 2 on the left side are the spare rooms. You can unload in there. Beth will show you when we walk in." Jeff tells them as they walk in the house.

"And you must be Seth Rollins?" Jeff says, laughing at Seth's reaction.

"You know me?" Seth's eyes must be about to pop out of his face.

"I do, quick run in ROH and damn incredible on NXT. The hair also helps a bit. Trust me unique hair helps you be remembered quick frequently." Laughs Jeff, since he dyes his hair also.

"Dude, I hate to say this, but I am a huge fan of yours. You inspired me to be a aerialist and a high flyer. I would see you do it and say I want to be just like that." Seth tells him, carrying mine and his bags into the house.

"Thanks man, that's amazing. Lys show him to your room." I shove Jeff a bit as I lead Seth up the stairs. He laughs as he heads into the living room, where Jojo and Ruby are playing.

I check how Roman, Galina and Dean are settling before leading Seth to my room.

We walk in and he starts silently looking around at everything. There is a bookshelf in the corner, the bed is against the wall in the middle with 2 black nightstands on either side, the dresser across from the bed with a mirror above it and a futon next to the bookcase. I have Harley Quinn posters scattered around my room with a few photos of me and Jeff, me and Ruby, and all of us. The rest I keep in a photo album that I take with me on the road. "So what do you think?"

"It's nice, I like it." As I goes over to one of the paintings on my wall. "Did Jeff do these?"

I examine it beside him "Yeah he did, I love his paintings."

We get settled in and he helps me unpack my suitcase. About a half hour later, we are outside with Dean, Roman and Galina watching Jojo and Ruby play with the dogs and her toys. We sit down at the patio table watching the kids with Jeff and Beth.

"So when did you find out and why am I just knowing and not a milla second after you did?" I ask Beth, who started laughing.

"We've known only for about a week, I wanted to tell you but then I saw that shirt and I just had to surprise you. I couldn't resist. Jeff wanted to surprise you also."

"So how far are you then? If you don't mind me asking?"Galina asked.

"I just went to the doctors yesterday and they said I'm about 10 weeks, which is amazing since I'm still so small, but they said it's normal with the second pregnancy in some people. I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet but we should know in about 10 weeks hopefully. Still no sickness or signs, nothing but the missing you know what. That's what gave it away."

"So lucky! I was sick my whole pregnancy! No matter what I tried to eat or drink, Jojo was no having it at all. Fruit, water, salads, fast food, seafood, nothing." Galina said.

"Ruby was the same way! I could not eat anything! Luckily when I was pregnant the first time, Jeff was still doing his last few months with WWE so he wasn't really around except for appointments and sonograms, but it was a nightmare in this house." They started comparing pregnancies while the boys talked about wrestling and how it's changed since Jeff left and why he left and what they did before wrestling. I drowned out the conversations and got up and walked to the girls.

"Ruby baby, want to get our bikes out and take them for a spin, it's been a while."

"Yes Aunt Lyssa! Can we? Jojo can watch!" Jojo smiles and runs over to her parents, taking a seat on Roman's lap while Ruby and I run into the house to get our gear on. We put on our suits and head out to the garage to get our bikes. Ruby has a tiny one with 4 wheels since she is only 3, but Jeff got me a motocross bike for my birthday 3 years ago, taught me to ride, and now I use it for a stress relief. If I need to clear my head, or I'm very stressed out, I go to the track and just ride.

We get our bikes and Ruby goes to her little track Jeff made her, while I go to the one he made for us. I ride for what feels like forever, it relaxes me.

*Seth's POV*

We watch as Ruby starts riding her little bike on the mini track off to the side when I see Alyssa start riding her bike on the track Jeff had made. "Oh boy there she goes." Beth says, making Jeff turn and look. He smiles and stands up, along with Beth, who heads over to Ruby on her little track. Jeff heads over to the track Alyssa's on, with us following. Dean is holding Jojo on his hip while we all stand to the side, watching with admiration.

"Does she do this a lot?" Galina asked, watching while Roman is holding her waist.

"Oh yeah, when she is home this is where you will find her most of the time. Either here, playing with the dogs, playing with Ruby or spending time with her baby brother Josh." Jeff explains, watching her ride.

I watch her ride, watching her gracefully go through every jump, every turn. "Damn..."

"You ever ride motocross? Any of you?" Jeff asked.

"No, no spots remotely close to Cincinnati for motocross." Dean says, him and Jojo both watching Alyssa. Roman also saying no and Galina also.

"I did once out in Davenport. Me and a couple of the guys I was wrestling with at the time decided to go and try it out. It looked fun until I spilled for the first time then it wasn't fun anymore." Seth laughed.

We watch her for a few more minutes before Jeff walks off to check on his daughter and newly pregnant wife. After a few more minutes, the bike starts to slow down as it approaches us. "How long was I gone for?" She asks.

"About an hour, give or take." Jeff says. "Good thing too since it's getting dark. Beth's going to make dinner, any special requests or diets we should know?" The all shake their heads and follow him into the house. I put my bike away and Jeff puts Ruby's away. "So that Seth kid? He good to you?"

"Yeah, they all are."

"Well I think Seth cares a little more for you than the other 2, they all care about you but I think he likes you. A little more than a friend there little one." Jeff throws an arm over my shoulder as we head back for the house.

"No, I think you have been inhaling to many paint fumes there Nero. We are just friends and we just meet last week."

"Listen midget, I'm not stupid nor blind so I know. He might not say anything, but he does like you. Come on, let's go mini me." As we head back in.

I go upstairs and shower all the sweat and dirt off of me **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 186723035)** I pull on my shirt, which exposes my stomach. I Vaseline my tattoos up, making them shine again, and put on my leggings and Nightmare before Christmas slippers, my favorite movie ever made. I head downstairs and into the kitchen, to help Beth prepare dinner, but I see Jeff instead. "Where did Beth go?"

He turns to me and chuckles "She couldn't take the smell, almost made her sick. This baby is kicking her ass already. So it's me and you on dinner duty for the next 8 months." I laugh and start helping him with dinner.

We all ate dinner together and then a little while later separated for bed. The girls went to bed around 830 and everyone else went to bed around 930. Since the guys had to be in Raleigh by 12 tomorrow, we all called an early night. A few hours, around midnight, I woke up to tossing and turning and grunting. I knew from a few times I had passed out on it drunk it was not very comfortable at all. I tried going back to sleep, leaving him to get comfortable, but I just heard him keep tossing and turning. "Hey Seth," I see him sit up and look at me. "Come on. The beds big enough for both of us and you need your sleep."

"Will Jeff be okay with that?" Seth asked, getting into the bed with me.

"Seth, I think I'm old enough to share my bed with a man. He isn't the controlling crazy type either, it's Jeff." We laugh, then he lays down and we both fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I feel a heavy arm on my waist. I turn my head and see me and Seth were spooning. We must have moved around while we slept last night. I close my eyes and lay my head back down, not hearing the door open. I feel someone jump on the bed and climb over to us. "Aunt Lyssa?" I hear Ruby whisper to me quietly. "Aunt Lyssa?" I open my eyes, and smile at her.

"Hi my Claire bear, how are you baby?" I quietly ask her.

"I'm good, Daddy wanted me to tell you that breakfast was ready."

"And if they wanted to eat before they left for Raleigh." Beth said, standing in the doorway, with a smirk on her face. I blush, knowing she caught me and Seth in a particular position.

I gently climb out of Seth's arms and grab Ruby, holding her. "Why don't you jump on him and wake him up to ask him?" I smile as she giggles and jumps back on the bed. She slowly crawls up to him and jumps on his back, giggling. He puts his head under the pillow he is using and starts to laugh. "Come on you have to eat breakfast before you leave!" Ruby tells him, as he lifts his head from under the pillow.

"Okay, you talked me into it!" She laughs and climbs off of him so he can get up then follows her mother out the door and downstairs. I lay back down next to Seth and start to laugh. "Was that your idea?" I laugh even more as I shake my head. "You are such a liar!" He says, pinning me down on the bed, tickling me relentlessly. I try and fight him off while laughing, but it was not working.

"Okay I surrender! I surrender!" I push him off and slowly stop laughing. "Come on, let's go have breakfast before you have to go." I start to get up, only to be pulled down again by Seth. I land on his chest, as he runs a hand over my cheek and we just look in each other's eyes. He had gorgeous brown eyes, I could get lost in them.

"Breakfast is ready!" I hear Jeff yell from downstairs. Then I hear other doors open and everyone else head downstairs, since my room is at the end, no one walks past and catches me and Seth is a questionable position. I lean into his hand even more before I get up and head for the bathroom to get dressed. I get dressed in sweatpants and t shirt and throw my hair into a ponytail before heading out back to my room. Seth is stretching and pulling a shirt on over his head. I admire his sculpted body as he slides the shirt down, hiding what I was looking at. I lead the way downstairs and we sit down with everyone, enjoying the breakfast, while also sneaking glances at each other.

About an hour later, Seth and I headed back to my room so he could shower and get ready to leave with the guys within the next hour so they could be in Raleigh by noon. While he is getting showered and ready in the bathroom, I take my clothes out for the day. As I am folding them on the bed, Beth walks in the room with a small smirk on her face. "So while they are gone, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Josh, then just spend the day with him. Maybe since Galina and Jojo aren't going with them all the kids can play together. I'm calling my dad soon and I'll be bringing Josh home tonight."

"There is a trampoline place out in town, I think the kids would enjoy it. Oh and just so you know, when they guys get back, Gil is insisting that we all come over for a cookout tonight since you guys are leaving Sunday for the show Monday."

I smile, I haven't seen Gil since they night before I left for the road, so almost 2 weeks. "Can't wait. I'll let you know when I get back from getting him and we can figure out how to spend the day." She agrees and heads out of the room.

I grab my clothes as Seth walks out of the bathroom, in just a towel. He walks in front of me and puts his finger on my chin, closing my mouth. "You don't want to catch flies do you?" He says, bringing his face closer to mine. My breath gets caught in my throat as a knock on the door brings me out of my daze.

"Yo Seth are you ready? We to hit the road now or we will be late!" We hear Roman say from the other side of the closed door.

We pull away from each other and I grab my clothes from off the bed. "I'll see you when you get back right?" He nods and I run into the bathroom, flushed red from the two close calls we have had today.

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi / set? id= 187363068)**  
After I shower, I dry and do my hair and makeup and then get dressed for the day. I walk into my room and grab my phone and dial my father's number. "Hello?" His wife says, answering the phone.

"Hello Jeanette, it's Alyssa."

"Oh hello Alyssa, what can I do for you?" I always hated her, she never liked me either.

"Is it okay if I take Josh out for the day? I'm only home until tomorrow afternoon."

"I guess so, your father is in the office right now and Josh is playing with his turtle. I guess you can take him for the day. When will you be here?" She said, sounds uninterested in our conversation.

"I'll be there in an hour." She then hangs up the phone on me and I hang my phone up too.

I grab my phone and purse and walk downstairs where Jeff is playing with Ruby on the floor and Beth is laughing and them both. "Hey baby girl where are you off too?" Jeff asks, getting off the floor and Ruby runs to me and I pick her up on my hip.

"Going to get Josh, you want to see your best friend?" I ask Ruby, as she nods happily with a huge smile on her face. "I'm going to get him in like 10 minutes, since it's like a half hour drive from here." As I set Ruby down and runs to play in her play room.

"You want me to come with you? I know how your dad likes to verbally attack you when he sees you over your career choice." Jeff says, following me to the car.

"No I'm fine, I can face him alone. I just ignore him and take Josh. I'll be back in about an hour, then we can figure out what to do with the munchkins." He hands me the keys to his corvette since he doesn't like me driving my car cause it's falling apart, but I refuse to get rid of it because my mom got it for me. I smile at him and drive away to get my brother.

When I arrive to my dad's house about a half hour later, I park the corvette in front of the door. I take a deep breath and approach the door, knocking twice before waiting for a response. About 3 minutes later, the door opens and my dad shows himself behind the door. "Hello Alyssa. See you have your boyfriends car again." As I walk into the door and wait in hallway of his big house.

"For the billionth time, he is not my boyfriend, he is my best friend and he's like my brother." I roll my eyes and look around, avoiding having to face him.

"Right I'm sure he is." He says, I turn to him and glare. "That's why your following him around the world."

"I'm not following him anywhere. He doesn't travel with WWE anymore, he is home now with his family and retired for now. He can't travel with a toddler, and another baby on the way." I tell him, trying not to start a fight with him.

"Lyssa!" I hear, running behind me. I turn and catch Josh as jumps at me.

"Hi Joshy! Oh I missed you so much." I hug him tightly and he does the same.

"I missed my Lyssa too." He says, "I watched you on TV last night Lyssa you were so good."

"Oh thank you buddy! Ready to go see Jeff and Ruby? Maybe even meet the Shield?" His eyes widen and nodded his head. "Are you excited?"

"I'm going to get my Shield backpack and then we can go! I want to show Jeff my new action figure and painting I did!"

"Oh I'm sure he will be so excited!" I tell Josh as he runs off to grab his stuff.

A few minutes later he runs back and says goodbye to my dad and his mom, he follows me to the corvette and climbs into the booster seat I bought for him a few months ago when he grew out of his car seat. "I'm so excited Lyssa, I can meet the Shield and I get to see Jeff and Ruby and my best sister in the world." I smile and head off.

When we get to the house, I unbuckle him out of his seat and take him out, grabbing his backpack for him. He takes it and heads for the house. I lock the doors to the corvette and open to door for Josh. "Jeff!" Josh goes running through the house, Jeff was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hey little dude! What's up my man?" he high fives him.

"Jeff look at my new painting I did!" He takes the painting out of his backpack and I take over lunch so Jeff can talk to Josh. I stop listening to their talk while I space out, thinking about Seth and how our morning went. We almost kissed twice and definitely had a few moments that made my heart almost beat out of my chest. I finish the grilled cheeses and bring them out back, where they were all sitting while Jojo and Ruby were playing in the yard again. "Girls, lunch!"

I bring it outside on the back porch, and sit with everyone else with Josh beside me. After we eat, we all get ready and head into town, where there is an indoor trampoline spot for kids. When we get there, we pay and Jeff runs out with the kids to jump around with them, while Galina, Beth and me just sit on the sidelines and watch. "So are you happy to be home for a few days?" Beth asked me.

"Absolutely, I've only been gone a week and I missed you all like crazy."

"Have you ever been to North Carolina before Galina?" Beth asked her.

"Not really no, I've driven through but never stopped to see anything. It's so beautiful here. I can see why you would miss it."

"Well I'm pretty sure she will have someone distracting her soon from home..." Beth says slyly, as I turn to stare at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean! When you and Seth get together, you will not miss home as much as you do now!" Beth says as Galina laughs.

"Oh my god I thought I was the only one that thought they liked each other!" As Beth and Galina laugh together while I blush terribly.

"No, we are friends."

Beth looked at me with a smirk "Really now? Friends who sleep in the same bed and cuddle?" Galina looks at me surprised.

"It wasn't like that! He couldn't sleep on the futon since it's not comfortable and he had that signing today so I let him share the bed with me. Nothing happened and it wasn't like that." I explain, but the two didn't seem to believe me still, but they dropped it.

A few hours later we head back to the house to get ready for dinner with Gil tonight. As I am downstairs with Ruby, Josh, and Jojo so that Jeff, Beth and Galina could get ready in peace, the guys walk back in from their signing. "Hey Alyssa!"

I look up from playing with the kids, and Jojo runs to her dad and grabs him in a big hug, along with her uncle's. Ruby says hi to them and then runs upstairs when her mom calls her up to get ready. Josh stands and stares at them in amazement. "Guys," I stand with Josh and Jojo runs upstairs to her mom so she can get ready too. "This is my little brother Josh, he is a huge Shield fan and has been dying all day since I picked him up to meet you since I have to bring him home soon."

"Hey little man, how are you?" Dean kneels down to face Josh.

"Hi, I'm good. I have to show you guys my backpack!" he runs off and brings his backpack back to them "It's a Shield backpack!"

"Nice dude, but there is someone missing on that backpack." Roman says, as Josh turns it so he can examine it.

"No it's got you, Dean and Seth. That's the Shield."

Seth smirks "Well we have a new member." Then he smirks at me. My eyes widen realizing what they mean.

"They called?!"

The 3 of them nod "They did!" I jump in Seth's arms in joy before remembering Josh was so confused and out of the loop.

"Bud, I'm the new member of the Shield." I tell him, kneeling down to his height. He smiled and starts dancing in joy around the living room. I turn back to the guys "So tonight we are going to a BBQ at Jeff's dads house. That alright with you guys?" they nod and head upstairs to get ready. I stay with Josh until Jeff comes downstairs. He starts painting and drawing with Josh so I can go upstairs and get ready too.

I walk in my room and see Seth changing into jeans with no shirt on yet, and his back to me. I admire it for a few moments before shaking off my thoughts and walking fully into the room "Hey Seth," I say, getting his attention and letting him know I was in the room.

He turns to me and smiles "Hey Alyssa."

"How was the signing?"

"It was fun, it love meeting fans. What did you guys do here?"

I nod, "I'm glad it was fun, I went and picked my brother up then we went to a indoor trampoline area for the kids to jump around. Nothing to entertaining really." I headed for my dressers and started grabbing clothes I was going to wear for the BBQ at Gil's.

"Any certain way I should dress for dinner?" He asked me, as I head for the bathroom.

I shake my head "No, it's a barbeque and Gil isn't a formal guy unless needed."

"Good to know, thanks." Seth says, as I go into the bathroom after shooting a smile at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related, just Alyssa and the storyline!**

Chapter 5:

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com /cgi/ set? id= 191142622)** I change my clothes and do my hair and makeup after getting out of a quick shower before heading out to the room where I had left Seth about 15 minutes earlier. I walk out and see him standing in front of the bed with 3 shirts laying down. "What are you doing?"

He turns to me and his face softens and his jaw drops slightly, and shaking it off so I wouldn't notice it, but I did and a part of me loved that I did that to him "Um I'm trying to decide which one I want to wear, I know you said I don't have to dress up but I meeting that Hardy Boys dad, I want to look decent."

I laugh and walk over to him and stand next to him, examining the shirts. I grab the plain back T shirt off of his suitcase "When in doubt, where a plain shirt." he takes it from me as I giggle and head for my closet, grabbing my tan heel boots and sitting on the bed, putting them on.

He slides the shirt on and smoothes it out "Alright, I'll see you downstairs when you're ready to go." I nod and turn my attention back to my boots "Oh and Alyssa," I turn back to him and see him smiling at me "You look amazing."I blush and turn back to my boots.

We arrive at Gil's about quarter to 6, I took the car with the Shield and Jojo while Josh road with Jeff cause he wanted to see Ruby and talk more with Jeff. I'm glad my baby brother loves my other 'brother' so much. I get out and help Jojo out as she runs over to Jeff's car to get back to Josh and Ruby. We all head to the backyard of the Hardy household, the house that they grew up in. We head up the porch and Jeff just walks in the front door. "Come on guys, it's safe." I laugh and they follow me in.

"Where is my other daughter I never had?" I hear Gil say from the kitchen.

"I'm here!" He engulfs me in a tight hug. "How are you papa Gil?"

"I'm good baby girl, how are you doing? Road life treating you well so far?"

"Absolutely, I actually want you to meet the guys I'll be traveling with" I turn his attention to the guys standing behind me. "Gil, this is Roman and his wife Galina and their daughter Jojo is playing with Josh and Ruby," I point to Dean "And this is Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. They are known as the Shield."

"They are damn good too Dad." Jeff pipes in from stealing vegetables on the counter.

"Ya'll better take good care of my girl on the road now." Gil warns them.

"Of course sir." Seth says, with Roman and Dean agreeing in the back.

"Good, now Jeff come help me with these steaks on the grill now, Alyssa baby can you cut the veggies please?"

"Of course." Jojo runs in the grabs her dad and Dean, bringing them out back with them. Seth walk to me. "Want to help me?"

I smile at him "Sure, you can wash them then I can cut them." We do that for about 10 minutes before we finish. I run the bowl of cut veggies under water to just ensure there clean before dumping the water.

Seth and I finish in the kitchen and head over to the patio outside that Gil had the boys build like 5 years ago, during one of Jeff's many suspensions. Gil had him do it as punishment and Matt just helped out whenever he was home. I still giggled about that to this day.

We all gathered around the patio table outside when everything was done cooking and the kids had come running over when Jeff had called then for dinner and Roman had called Jojo. She seemed to be getting along really well with Josh and Ruby, and that made me happy.

"So Lyssa?" I turn to Gil as he speaks "They tell you what you'll be doing yet?"

I swallow my food before answering "Yeah, I'm going to be the new member of the Shield, Stephanie and Hunter wanted to put a girl with them so they could start giving justice to the divas division as well."

"That's awesome baby, I'm so proud of you." I tell him thanks and continue eating.

The next day, I wake up at around 7 and see Seth still sound asleep next to me. We agreed to sleep in the bed together so he isn't stiff and uncomfortable from the futon. I head downstairs and see Beth and Jeff making breakfast with Ruby. She runs over when she sees me standing in the doorway. "Morning Aunt Lyssa!"

"Hey baby girl, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and pancakes." She tells me.

"My favorite, you know.." I jokingly tell her.

"I know, that's why I told daddy to make it." I laugh and high five her as Jeff shakes his head at us. While we still and eat, I check my phone and see a text from one of my friends.

 _Claire: Hey girl, heard from a small bird you were in town and I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang at the studio for a bit? Freshen yourself on some moves? Let me know!_

"Hey Jeff?" He turns to me "Can you drop me off at the studio for a bit today and pick me up in a few hours?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Can I go too daddy? Please!" Ruby asks Jeff in her sweet little voice that we all know he can't say no too, even Jeff knows it.

"Yes baby you can." We high five and I follow her to help her get a bag together after we finish eating. We pack her little slippers, her tutu and her little pink skirt with her tights. While Beth puts her hair in a bun, I head to my room and pack some of my stuff for the class, quietly. After I finish my hair, I grab Ruby and Jeff drops us off at the studio.

"Lyssa! Ruby Claire! How are you both?" My best friend since we were in grade school approached and hugged us both.

"We are great, I got signed with WWE and little Ruby here has a big surprise."

"And what's that Ruby?" Claire bends down to her size so she is face to face with Ruby.

"I'm going to be a big sister, momma's having another me!" Ruby says excited as she points to herself with a cheesy smile.

"Really? That's great baby! So you both go get changed and we will start warming up." She heads back to the pile bars while we head off to change. I help Ruby into her outfit before changing myself. **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 205532725)** I put my hair up sloppy and head over to Claire who's working the plie bar with little Ruby. We start dancing and it all just comes back naturally to me.

*Seth's POV*

I wake up the an empty bed with no Alyssa in it with me. Her side it cold so she's been up a while already. I get up and head downstairs to see Jeff watching TV and no Beth either. "Hey, morning dude." Jeff says, turning the TV off "Want some breakfast? I made extra for you and the guys." And they all miraculously come down behind me, like they heard the word food.

We all sit and eat with Jeff, who just sits with us since he's already eaten. "So where's Beth?" Galina asked.

"Oh she went grocery shopping. Should be back in like an hour."

"You let her do that alone while she's pregnant?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I learned from her first pregnancy that she's good. I tried to help her and she almost ripped my head off while she was pregnant for Ruby. Not doing that again." He got up quick to grab his phone off the counter.

"And Alyssa?" I asked, "I saw she was gone when I got up."

"She took Ruby to her and her friend Claire's dance studio over in town. I'm waiting to go pick them up in about 2 hours I think Lys said." Jeff explained.

"Can we tag along? Just to see." Galina asked. "Jojo wants dance lessons and I just want to see how they work."

"It isn't really a dance class, Alyssa takes Ruby whenever she's in town and they just practice, Lys teaches her and Lys just dances her heart out. She's amazing. If wrestling didn't work, this was a close second."

About 2 hours later, Jeff and the rest of us head out to town to pick them up from dancing. I wonder what kind of dancing she does, jazz, tap, freestyle, or street.

When we arrive, we see Ruby and a few other adults sitting along the big window. "We can watch from outside until they are done so we don't distract them. It's better that way, trust me." Jeff says, so we watch from the window and I immediately spot Alyssa, in a short black dress and tights with ballet shoes on.

"She does ballet?" I ask.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it. She's incredible. Her mom loved watching her dance, so Alyssa won't stop." As they start dancing, we all watch mesmerized.

( www DOTyoutubeDOT com/ watch ?v= -5Yp-vToI2E)

We all walk in and clap while Alyssa whips around with her jaw dropped. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Jojo wants dance lessons so we tagged along while she stayed home with Beth and played, you were amazing girl!" Galina said, hugging me.

"I'm sorry I'm sweaty." I laugh "Thank you, kind of a secret past time I do while I'm home." She says, grabbing her things to change.

"You were incredible Lyssa, that was amazing. What's that dance from?" Roman asked "I've taken Jojo to a few ballets and never seen that dance before."

"It's the 4 little swans dance from Swan Lake. One of my favorite ballets, including the Nutcracker. Those 2 are my favorite."

"Her and her mother would go to them whenever they were remotely close to North Carolina." Jeff said as he helped Ruby out of her slippers.

"It was something we always did together. You guys ready? Bye Claire! I love you!" Alyssa said, waving goodbye to her friend. We all head back to the house where Beth was laying on the couch watching TV with Jojo. As soon as we walked in the door, they girls ran off to play upstairs in Ruby's room. We all went to sit on the back patio just to hang out until it was time for dinner.

We decided to order pizza for dinner since it's our last night before we have to head over to Raw tomorrow then fly out the next morning. After dinner, we all retire to our own rooms since Jeff and Beth both put Ruby to bed and Roman and Galina needed to get Jojo to bed. So Dean, Seth and I retired to our respective rooms also. I changed into my pajama shorts and tank top while Seth put on basketball shorts and a t shirt.

When Seth walked out of the bathroom, I was sitting on the bed with my knees to my chest and my back against the headboard. He walked over to me and sat down across from me. "You alright Alyssa?"

I snap out of it and look at him "Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, you're not a good liar."

I chuckle "I guess I'm just going to miss being home. Being here with you guys and my big brother and my little niece and the other on the way, I'm just going to miss them so much. I know it's ridiculous." I say, wiping my stray tears developing in my eyes.

"No it's not ridiculous. It's understandable. I miss my family all the time when I'm gone it's horrible. But I call my mom at least once a day and talk to her and my stepdad. It'll get easier when you're on the road longer. Jeff and Matt did it for over a decade, they can tell you better then we can." Seth explains.

"I know, at least I'll be with you guys too." I smile at him and he returns it immediately.

"You'll always have us, even if we split up we'll always have your back." We knuckle touch and laugh as he crawls to lay next to me. "So you dance huh? Funny you didn't tell us that!"

"No I didn't. Yes, I've been dancing ballet since I was 3 I think. My mom and I loved it and when she died I just couldn't give it up you know." I feel myself starting to cry so he curls me up into his chest. "It makes me feel like she is still with me somehow, like when I dance she is right next to me cheering me on like she always did. If I give it up, she goes away and she's upset for me giving up something we both loved." As I felt myself cry harder, he curled me up closer to his chest and just let me cry until I fell asleep.


End file.
